Sir Bowen Fish Mackerel
Introduction. The life of Sir Bowen Fish Mackerel has so far been long, expensive, painful (only for those around him, I.e UK Government, James Steam.), non productive and filled with booze of varying sorts. At this current time, Mackerel enjoys a rather quiet and explosive free life in the mountains of Liverpool Britain. '' '''Early Life.' His life began when his two loving parents had him in the late winter of 1618 in Munich Germany. Almost immediately they saw he had a strong immune system, as he quickly got over the sickness that came with births in the 16th and 17th century. As well as his apparent immunity to disease, he had the uncanny ability to consume a large amount foodstuffs without gaining any real amounts of weight. Unfortunately, his immunity to disease was not shared within the rest of his small family, as when his parents tried for more children, all attempts ended in the babies death from birth related diseases. When he was around 6 years old, his mother contracted a bad flu and was bed ridden for the better part of 8 months, causing the young Mackerel to worry about the future, and even join into groups such as the German Cub Scouts. His worries were not without foundation though, as the ability to treat colds and other such diseases was limited and more often then not, the patients died of the sickness. Realizing this, he pestered his father to take them on a holiday of sorts to make his mother feel better. His father agreed and decided to take them on a tour of the Mediterranean, to see the new and exotic sights. Not long after arriving in the oceans and reefs of the Mediterranean, a massive storm blew in and sent their ship back out to sea. Unfortunately for his parents and most of the other passengers aboard his ship, the ship ran aground and sunk in the Great Barrier Reef. Not long after, mackerel was found by the native Australians, The Aboriginals, and accepted within their society. Along with his immunity to disease, Mackerel had also picked up a trait which allowed him to live for a very significant amount of time. As the years passed, he became somewhat of a god with the Aboriginals, as "The Man With No End", and was soon a part of their culture. However, another part of his genome was that he had the uncontrollable need to expand and progress rather than sit and let his life stagnate. he soon disconnected from the Aboriginals, and began his own community very close to where the British colonists would first arrive at, Sydney Cove. In the roughly 120 years from when he left the Aboriginal community and when the British Settlers arrived in 1788 he set up a farming community with roughly 45 people. The majority of the population was Mackerel's only so far offspring,and some Aboriginal exiles. His offspring came from an Aboriginal woman he had rescued 2 years prior from drowning. Their relationship lasted for 28 years before she died of poisoning from a Brown Snake bite. As the years marched on, Mackerel soon began to think about the future of his community, and what would happen if someone outside of Australia was to enter the territory. He then realized that the British had been probing the South Coast and were going to turn up sooner rather than later. He was not wrong, as 12 years later in 1788, the British Prison ships arrived filled with convicts others. Mackerel was then faced with 2 options. # Stay were he was and create all sorts of legal problems as the British realized he had been living there for nearly 2 centuries and had bred with the Aboriginals, and built a community. # Warn his community of what was to come, and how to react to it. Then leave them and mascarade as a British Convict until further notice. Mackerel choose the second option, and began his infiltration into the developing British community. Luckily for his Aboriginal family, the diseases the British brought with them did not affect them, due to Mackerel's super immune gene being in them. He proceeded to mascarade as a British convict for 65 years, until he faked his death in 1853, to prevent the British from getting suspicions of his longevity. Mid Life. (1853 - 1970). In the months following his "death", Mackerel set up his camp around 1,200 kilometers from his first community, to a mountain range that is near what is now called Forester. In this mountain range is where Mackerel learnt his love of constructing "bases" as well as how to brew 'hick' booze. he named his alcohol 'Rocks', and after some tests on local wildlife, found it to be a very good population tranquilizer* and afternoon drink. His life remained quiet and more or less completely solitary until 2 years after he has settled down, when a British explorer/fisherman, Norbert Simpson came up the Murray River in late June 1855, and set up camp near Mackerel's mountain. Mackerel was only alerted to the Englishman's presence when he settled down for the night and lit a fire.When Mackerel realized that this was a non-native, and could refresh his stagnating life, he immediately packed up his camp and headed towards him. Unfortunately, Mackerel took a little longer than expected and had to find the man the next day. Fortunately, the tracking skills he had learned from the Aboriginals 80 years prior meant that he quickly caught up with him. '' ''When the Englishman saw a rather well dressed man walking out of the scrub with just a large rucksack, he was confused. He had been told there were no natives of settlers, of any type, and no settlements around for days. Even more confusing so was that the man spoke with a very heavy German accent and was cleanly shaven and washed. Mackerel soon explained who he was and why he was out here, as well as why he wanted to talk to Norbert. From Norbert, Mackerel learned that in the two years he had been in the middle-of-********-nowhere, the British colonists had set up a small town and named it Sydney, as well as set up shipping routes between Britain and now Australia. Mackerel then spent another 5 years of his life, staying with Norbert, learning how to catch and cook fish. '' ''Unfortunately Norbert was killed in his sleep when a Brown Snake decided to have a midnight snack. Saddened with the loss of his friend, but filled with hope of the new 'city', he headed out of the rain forests of 'Queensland' and back down to Sydney. Realizing he might be recognized, he took his time and even stopped at the location of his base and leave no trace of his presence apart from a carved stone with the name of the mountain and who had been there**. The delay had meant that his trip took 1 year, and whilst on a riverboat from Newcastle, he found Norbert's family, and proceeded to tell them what had happened and even give them his possessions and photos***. They told him his last name was not in fact Simpson, but Cogs. this was to prevent any trouble that he collected here from following him back to Britain. Mackerel arrived in Sydney in the Spring of 1861. He saw that the town had truly turned into a city, spreading out as far as the eye could see, with a massive port, filled with tall ships and fishing boats.This was were Mackerel found his other obsession, the ocean and fishing. Mackerel did not even enter Sydney that day, instead he made a beeline straight for the fishing docks. '' ''This is where he meet a very important person to him, both then and now. Christopher McDermot. An American Fisherman that was in Australia, hoping to get lucky with the gold rush that had been going on for nearly a decade. Fortunately for him, Mackerel had seen enough to tell him that the only gold left in the country was in the middle of Australia and was already being staked by thousands of men. Mackerel thought it would be more profitable to fish exotic fish from in and around the Mediterranean. He agreed and the two began a 52 year career of fishing around the world, delivering to all continents of the earth. The two became inseparable and very good fisherman. Mackerel's ability to swim fast and hold his breath for extended period of times made him useful for fetching crab traps at the bottom of the sea.However all good thing must come to an end, and they did in 1913 when Chris died from an infection in the chest. Even worse still was that their boat has sunk in a freak storm whilst Chris was bedridden. Now stuck in France, with nothing better to do, he began to observe the current society developing within the 'civilized' parts of Europe. '' ''He saw that hostilities were very much in progress with most of the powers in Europe, mainly France and Germany, as well as Austria-Hungary and Serbia. This was proven when French police took him from his hotel and dumped him into the Ruhr. This was his first introduction into the world of mechinised production and industrialization. He was impressed with where the Industrial revolution he had heard about in Britain had come to. He was also impressed with what they were producing, and in the quantities that they were. Aircraft, bullets, artillery pieces and munitions, guns and even uniforms. The reason why was soon seen not even 8 months later when in July 1914, World War One erupted. This is where he met his soon to be BFFL****, [[James Ray Steam|'James Steam']], in the theater of combat, over the western front. Mackerel would not see Steam until almost a year into World War Two, when he was a R.A.F Air Chief Marshal. Mackerel did not see to much heavy combat and only claimed 12 kills in total. He spent most of the war fixing aircraft and only saw combat when pilot shortages were around. When World War One ended, Mackerel found another two obsessions. Number one being a love for Aircraft, mainly German, and number two being a love for warships and bunkers. This would inspire Mackerel as the years went on and he built bases. '' ''A few months before the eruption of World War Two, Mackerel exiled himself to Britain, when he would hide it out in the farmhouse of a British Manor. Little did Mackerel know, it was the ancestral house of James Ray Steam, the pilot who he had faced in the war. He enjoyed his barn life, up until he was discovered by James in 1941. From there James treated what would be considered an enemy alien like a normal house-guest and soon got to become friends with the former pilot.Not much else would happen in Mackerel's life in this period, expert for supporting James, and building a relationship with The Cogs family, hoping to one day romance their only daughter Sarah Cogs. '' . ''(* Population controller, as Mackerel poured 4 bottles into a local emu drinking pond, and 5 hours later found the unconscious bodies of 2,700 emus, all with alcohol on their breath. 800 later became avid alcoholics and had to create The Emus Alcoholics Anonymous.) (** It said, " Bowen waz here, on bowmanz hill!."). (*** Norbert had brought a camera to take photos of the sights and whoever he met on his travels.). (**** Best Friend For Life.). Inter-wars Years. (1945 - 1976). Within the 31 years after the end of World War 2 in 1945, and his second death in 1970 not a lot happened in Mackerel's life. He tried a few base designs to live in, but none could come close to what he wanted or needed. It would be a while before he would get it right, the base building technique, that is. Post-Cybernetic. (1970 - Present.). Mackerel was killed whilst working in London Railway Yard late a night. He had just finished coupling up a late express train headed for Liverpool, when he slipped on the embankment and his head fell into the tracks. Mackerel had already given the all clear signal to the driver and by the time Mackerel had hit the tracks the train was already doing 10 MPH. His neck was on the actually track and he was cleanly decapitated in a matter of seconds. His body and head were discovered by the Guard of the express freight train, who was leaning out to see a express steam train in another siding. When he saw legs on the tracks he was confused, but as his van went over the incident and he saw the full scene, he immediately pulled the emergency brakes and began to call emergency services. Almost an hour later, James arrived with his new friend, a Medic of questionable reputation, named 'Medic'. When they saw what had happened they set to work. The medic removed all of Mackerel's organs from his body and his brain from his head, and put them into GRCCPS that James had made that would revive dead cells within the organs and leave no permanent damage. However there was a problem. Even if they repair his original body, his organ would constantly fail and cause immense pain. So the two masterminds of Europe decided to make Mackerel a cyborg, (which at the time was the most advanced, expensive and experimental technology within Europe's medical system.) which would allow him to stay alive, and not experience immense pain. '' ''The Medic focused on minifing all of Mackerel's organs, whilst James worked on a new cybernetic suit made out of actuators and high grade alloys. By the end of the month the two creations were combined. The Medic and his Organ Box with Mackerel's minified organs, and James with the cybernetic suit. It worked perfectly, apart from the fact it was expensive to run, using power cores similar to the ones seen of Tony Stark's Iron Man Suit, and being clunky, unrefined and weighing nearly 1.2 tons. Their were 6 variations of the cyborg's suit made, and the last variant, the Mk IV, is the one Mackerel still uses today. The technology provided James a chance to expand his engineering skills away from steam engines and other basic machinery, to more refined and complex machines such as jets and warp cores. The total cost of it all was estimated to be around 8.9 trillion pounds, and 18 years worth of man hours. '' ''After the resurrection in late 1970, Mackerel struggled to control his new power, and spent the better part of 6 years destroying Britain and surrounding territories. This was a blessing in disguise as we later found out. In the 6 years of destruction, Mackerel had built himself his first real base, an island off the west coast of The Island of Sodor, connected together by a railway/car bridge.It was here where Mackerel and James discovered a hyper-intelligent Huntsman Spider. Things were only made worse when the spider consumed a 'Transporter Coil' that James had been working on. Not long after this incident the spider evolved into the guardian of our universal plane, 'Spider'. 2 days after the Spider incident, the first waves of Chinese bombers were reported to be heading towards Britain and Scotland in the newly declared 'Chinese War'. However, when the bomber's arrived and dropped their payloads, the damage was nominal. Even though an estimated 17,800 tons of high explosive was dropped, no-one was killed and no lasting damage was caused as all of the British population went to their Assigned Mackerel bunkers (Bunkers that were designed to withstand Mackerel during one of his rampages.) and waited it out. This back and forth routine of bombers coming, doing no damage and being shot down over the desert by Mackerel was soon proven rather inefficient and ineffective. About a month into the very one sided war, the bomber changed their target from mainland Britain to Mackerels Island base, which was obliterated with 23 AA gunner killed. Mackerel and James narrowly avoided death by riding an Australian Engine 'Tom', to safety. The Chinese war ended not to long after, as 57,000 lives had been lost for a total of 84 kills and 28,000 pounds of damage caused. When the war ended in 1980, Mackerel went back to his old trick of going on drunken rampages through Britain causing untold amount of destruction. This lasted for another 7 years to a point in 1987 when John was forced to intervene. James'', who was constantly having to pay the massive bills of destruction, and revert time to make make sure family's were not split apart by death caused by one of Mackerel's famous rampages, soon found it rather hard to cope with not only his ridiculously hard work life, his busy family life, and now a destructive cyborg, decided to intervene into Mackerel's life, by convincing him that turning from a immortal, indestructible cyborg, to a more natural Android like body, everyone would benefit. And once the transformation was complete he was not wrong. Mackerel retained the power he had, but was incapable of the violence and destruction he once held so dear. However, not long after, Mackerel blood-lust and need for suffering was going unattended and was causing all sorts of problems within all of his relationships. This is when he saw the Black Market, and consequently, slaves and slavery.'' W''ith a small amount of research he found out how easy it would be to go into the slavery trade, as well as how profitable it wold be. However when James found out that Mackerel was stealing children and young girls from Northern Britain and France, he was less that happy. He demanded that mackerel stop, and return the children to their families. Mackerel obliged to James's request but, told him returning the children would be impossible, as they would already be to deep into the Black Market to find with in the next decade. James was satisfied that Mackerel had stopped slavery returned to his business. However unknown to James and his family, Mackerel continued to slave, until 2017, when he moved his residence and was in the process of building a new and much more efficient airfield/home. When the base was complete, Mackerel's slaving empire was doubled in efficiency, racking in roughly 17 million pounds a week. He has also begun to capture the family members of the original slaves he took from 1978 - 1999, as to make money and have the off chance that they reunite with their child. As of this day Mackerel is both a Bus Driver ( On the Manchester to London and back Route ) and a slaving god. As well as a hired killer for Britain and her people.'' He is known through the world as being ruthless, un-empathetic and careless to what destruction he causes. Mackerel The Destroyer. Information. (1618 - Present). Listed here are all of Mackerel's details and names. May contain rudeness. Date: 18th of December 1618. Place: A farming village on the outskirts of Munich, Germany. Dates: (1st: 23rd of April, 1853.) (2nd: 11th of March 1970.) Place: London Railway Yards. (At that time London was more freight based hence it's own massive yards.) Parents: (Father: Wilfried Bier.) (Mother: Luise Bier.) Siblings: (1st: Isabell Bier.), (2nd: Lucie Bier.), (3rd: Klara Bier.), (4th: Alice Bier.). Aliases: # The Cyborg. # Mackerel # Hatter's Creation. # The Destroyer. # Beer Bin. # Bail Granting Machine. # The Enslaver. Relatives: All original relatives are deceased, however the bloodline does connect with some older German and Aboriginal family trees. Relationships: # Linyarry Neabinbury. (No Marriage). This was the woman he has 33 children with, which were the basis for his community and the basis for the Aboriginal/German bloodlines we see today. # Sarah Cogs. (Marriage). So far Sarah and Mackerel have been together for the better part of 2 years, and so far have not had any children or relationship changes. History # Aboriginal Elder/God. (N/A - N/A). # British Convict. (1788 - 1853). # Explorer. (1855 - 1861). # Fisherman. (1861 - 1913). # Pilot for the Imperial German Air Service. (1914 - 1918). #''Warlord/Warmonger. (1918 - 1996).'' #''Slaver. (2003 - Present).'' #''Busman. (1982 - Present).'' #''Postman. (1999 - 2001).'' #''Hired Killer/bounty Hunter. (1976 - Present).''